Origins of a Red-Head
by Wheeler1
Summary: Set with all Miracle Mask characters! OK, I decided to share one of my OC's with you all, Rosslyn! This is the story of her life! Literally. Please review, I'm still new at this, and I would like some help!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since my last story wasn't that good, I decided to write about one of my OC's Rosslyn!**

The baby sneezed, a result from being left in the cold. Her father left her there for whatever reason. Isolated in a basket and a somewhat warm blanket. She was in front of a really big house, with lights and everything. The big sturdy doors opened, revealing a little boy. He was around ten years of age, Blond-brown hair and blue eyes. The boy looked shocked, he ran inside the house quickly. A few minutes later the door opened, instead of one boy, there were _two._ But this little boy was a ginger, and had black eyes. Two tall people, a male and female stared at the baby. The lady then picked up the note on her basket and read it. The woman's face went from confused, to disgusted. The man picked up her from her basket and smiled. She didn't know what to do. The woman said. "Why would he do this? She's _his child! _If Celeste was here, This would never happen!"

The man replied, "James has always wanted to be a scientist, not a father. I saw how un-excited he was when Celeste was pregnant with Rosalyn!" The adults looked at the baby, when Randall spoke up, "But, we _have _to! I did name her after all!" Both adults groaned. "Randall, just because you name a baby, doesn't mean you have to look after it." Randall shrugged, "You did with me." _Crap. He's good._ Mr. Ascot said-more like commanded- "Randall, we are _not _keeping her! She's James' child! and she is his responsibility!" Randall looked around the room and then looked out the window. "Well, I don't see where he is." Randall said amused. "Randall." Uh, Oh. A warning tone. "_Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please dad!"_

_"NO!"_

Randall thought for a moment. "But, we can't just leave her outside! She'll freeze!" Randall continued, "We can call him tomorrow, and if he left, we can keep her!" Sounded reasonable. Mrs. Ascot finally said. "Ok Randall, you win." A 'YEAH!' was heard then, startling Rosalyn. She started to cry, and following that there was a "Whoops...". Mrs. Ascot quickly picked up the screaming bundle, and just cradled her. Rosalyn slowly started to calm down, but became tired. Mrs. Ascot took notice immediately, "Ok, everyone! Time for bed!" Groans from the ginger-haired boy were heard. Mr. Ascot didn't want to hear it, while Henry started his way up the grand stairs. "Randall, I don't want to hear it! Be like Henry and just go to bed!" A sigh. "Fine." Another set of footsteps followed the first pair up, until Randall and Henry where out of hearing range. Mr. Ascot started to make his way up the stairs as well when he was stopped by his wife, "Where do you think your going?"

He turned to her with tired eyes. "Bed , I have a big day of work tomorrow." She stared at him with a annoyed look. "Fine. I'll put her in the old nursery when I'm done." A barely audible 'M'kay' was heard. She looked back at the little bundle in her arms. She looked more like her mother than her father. She had a head full of flame-red hair, the exact same shade of crimson. Before Rosalyn fell asleep, she took notice that her eyes were blue, like the ocean, but her face was pale too. Standing up Mrs. Ascot walked carefully up the grand stairs avoiding dropping the fragile cargo in her arms. Reaching the top she walked down the long corridor and finally reached the door she was looking for. Opening the door and turning on the lights, she examined the crib for a few minutes. No splinters, check. No dust, check. It was still good. She set the baby into the crib. Rosalyn shuffled a bit, and settled back into place. Mrs. Ascot walked out of the room to grab a blanket, when she found one she walked back in and put in over her. Then she walked to her room, got in bed and immrdiately fell asleep.

**Holy crap that took forever! the next few chapters will be about before Rosalyn was born. When I said in the first A/N about 'Rosslyn' when Rosalyn was older she changed her name to Rosslyn, since she became a tomboy.^^ please review! hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! The new chapter is here! This is taking place three months before Rosslyn was born, so, ya' know. Enjoy!**

It was a lovely day, clouds in the sky, and birds were singing, it was just perfect weather. A beautiful woman sat on the park bench. She was pregnant with her second child, she hoped this one will live. Sitting next to her was the father, fiddling nervously in the seat. The woman laughed at his distress, "James calm down! I don't think she's ready to come out yet!" James looked at her terrified, "B-But, what if she is? What if she died? What if-" She laughed again, "James, don't be silly! The doctor said she was healthy, and she wont be here for another three months! That's plenty of time! Now, calm down and relax." James tried his best to do as she said, but had something on his mind, "Celeste?" Celeste looked at him. "Yes?" James wondered if he should even ask her, but he decided to just get it over with. "What if you died?" Celeste stopped her laughing. She gave him a confused look on why he asked that. "What do you mean, 'What if I died?'" James hesitated. "Exactly what I said. What would I do then?" Celeste gave him a tone that made it sound obvious. "Take care of her, of coarse!" James looked scared, "B-But, I don't know the first thing to being a _parent, _and she would need someone else!" Celeste sighed, "All I know is I'm not going to die, and neither is the baby." James was almost glad she stopped the conversation, even if he started it. Though she sounded pretty annoyed, and she really looked annoyed as well. James broke the silence, "So..." Crap. What did they want to talk about? He had drawn a new blank. "'So..' what?" Celeste asked. James got a bit flustered for no reason. "Erm- So.." Think, man! You can't keep saying 'So'!, "So...How was your day?" Celeste gave him a blank look. "I spent it _all day_ with you." James looked at his feet. "Yeah...I sorta, drawn to a blank and uh...that just popped into my head..." Celeste smiled. And suddenly stood up, crouching over in pain. James was by her side in seconds, "Is she coming?! Celeste are you alright?! Answer me!" Celeste stood up straight, a wide grin on her face and said a simple word, "Ha." James let out a relieved sigh. "Please don't do that._ Ever again..._" Celeste gave him a fake- worried look. "_Oh?_ Did I worry daddy?" She laughed as she placed a hand on her big stomach.

"_Celeste!"_ That got her attention. She turned to her left, and saw Randall. The little ginger boy stopped a few feet away from her, he turned around and looked. An 'Uh...' escaped from his mouth, and Celeste asked what was wrong. Randall looked at her sheepishly, but there were hints of worry also. " Um...I think I lost Henry..." A pause. "What?! Randall, don't kid with me!" Randall was about to reply, until the person they where discussing came out of nowhere.

"I'm here!" The trio look with relieved faces to see Henry. He was flushed, since he wasn't the athletic type. And his little toy robot that Randall gave him was clutched in his hands. Henry ran as fast as he could, but it was pretty hard. He stopped right next to Randall and James, still panting. James looked at the tired boy, "Let's sit down." Henry and Celeste agreed. While Henry and Celeste were sitting down, James and Randall went to get some water. They all drank their water, until they heard a new set of voices; A male and female.

"Randall! Henry! There you two are!" Henry and Randall turned their heads to see Mr. and Mrs. Ascot walking over to them. The boys stood up and walked over to the parents. Mrs. Ascot smiled at Celeste, "How was your day, Celeste?" She smirked, "Oh, it was..._funny."_ James frowned. "No it wasn't..." Celeste laughed. Mrs. Ascot realized the sun was starting to set. "Oh dear! It's nearly dark out! Best to be getting home then," The Ascot family started to walk away, "Bye James! Bye Celeste!" James and Celeste both stood up, said goodbye as well, and started to make their way home.

**Hello! Did you like the chapter? The next one will probably be the day she was born? I don't know... If you think I should do something else before she was born, put it in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry this took so long! By laptop broke... Anyways, this is the day Rosalyn was born. So blood and death? Idk. Enjoy~!**

An agonizing scream tore through the night. James hurried to pack the bags for the hospital, but Celeste was not being patient, "James! Forget the bags! Let's GO!" She was sitting down, clutching her stomach in pain. James was terrified as it is, he quickly replied, " Erm-Fine, but be careful!" As quickly as they could, they hurried to the car, which was already started up, and headed for the hospital. Celeste was in so much pain. She knew what would happen at the hospital; She was dying. But she didn't dare tell the distressed father of the baby. A tear slipped down her face. It was a good thing it was dark outside, or James would get suspicious. She didn't want that. Know one wants that. A couple of minutes of nothing but silence.

The hospital came into view. Celeste sighed. She looked over to James and said, "James, could you promise me something?" he looked over confused," And what is the promise?" Celeste looked out the window for a split moment, and replied, " As soon as the baby is born, let me hold her." James looked a bit sad." But, you'll have more time afterwards." Celeste just sighed again," James, please! Just promise me this one thing, will you?" James continued driving. "Alright." As quickly as they could, James and a nurse hurried Celeste into a wheelchair. Running down the halls, the finally made it to the delivery room. Then, they eased her onto the bed. Two more nurses came in, pushing James out into the hall. He was about to yell at why he can't stay, one of the nurses was very quick to answer, " We are sorry sir, but you will have to wait outside." Slamming the door in his face, he was left with nothing but silence.

.

.

.

Randall stared out into the starry night, he couldn't sleep for some reason. His bedroom door creaked open, and Randall turned around was Henry. The blonde-brown ten year old made his way over to the ginger.

"Master Randall? Is everything alright?" The said boy replied. "Yeah...I guess I'm just not tired..." Henry nodded and sat down next to Randall. Something wasn't quite right. Henry tried to start a conversation, "What do you think Rosalyn will be like?" Randall thought for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. What do you think she will be like Henry?" Henry laughed, "I don't know either. The possibilities are endless." Randall laughed. "True." They both sat in silence for a while, but it felt longer than that. Then Mrs. Ascot came bursting through the door.

" Rosalyn is here!" both boys jumped of the bed and ran after her. Randall was beaming. So was Henry who, for some reason, felt like something bad had happened. Mr. Ascot was in the car, honking the horn.

"C'mon! Rosalyn is waiting!" There was a hint of impatient in his voice. But everyone let it slide, it was almost morning after all.

.

.

.

Screams. That's all he heard. Agonizing, blood curdling screams. He felt sick. He was pretty sure he looked the part also. James stared at the clock. _Tick Tock Tick Tock_. As if to say, 'Time is near' James stood up, and started to pace wildly. He hoped and prayed that they were both alright.' _Please, they have to be okay!' _The nurse whom slammed the door in his face walked in. She was very short and stubbly looking. Slightly chubby, but her black hair was up in piggy-tails.

"Mr. Robertson?" James whipped his head around, and ran over to the nurse. He gripped her shoulders, and speaking in an almost pleading tone. "Are they alright? Everything is okay, right? Right?! Did the baby make it though? Answer me!" The nurse managed to squirm out of his grip. "Mr. Robertson! Calm yourself. The baby is doing good." James sighed in relief. "But..." _But? But what?_ "I'm afraid Mrs. Celeste didn't make it..." Time froze for James.

.

.

.

**OK! That's it for now, what's gonna happen next? Keep on reading!...Or until I post the next chapter! ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4 prt 1

Hello** once again! Rosalyn is born, Celeste is dead, hardly any reviews, but oh well! This is when Rosalyn is about...three? I am brain-dead. Isn't this so confusing? ^^' Enjoy!**

Morning sprinkled through the windows of the big mansion. A thirteen year old boy stirred in his sleep. A mop of ginger hair popped out from the covers, and lazily fell out of his bed. The boy picked himself up from the floor. '_What time is it, anyway?' _It was obviously morning, he was guessing that it was time for school. He yawned and flopped back into bed.

"Master Randall! It's time for you to get up!" Henry said while opening the door. Randall groaned. He thought he heard a little giggle. Something or someone was crawling onto the bed. It was a very small form, and he seriously doubted it was Henry. Another giggle.

"Get up big brother!" A little voice called out. Rosalyn. Randall opened his eyes to see his little sister's bright blue ones. Her red hair, the actual color of crimson, was up in piggy-tails. There was a small piece of hair standing up on the right side of her head, but to him it looked like it was on the left. It was slightly curled, but only a little. It was her cow-lick. Defining gravity as always. Randall smiled, and started to get up.

"Yay! Big brother is up! Big brother is up!" Randall and Henry laughed. Even though she was three, Rosalyn was pretty smart. But, like any other child, she got very dumb-founded sometimes. By the time Randall and Henry made it out to the long hallway, Rosalyn was already half-way down the stairs. Randall grabbed his back-pack that either Henry or Rosalyn had put next to the door. Probably Henry. Randall said his good-byes to whoever was listening to him, will Rosalyn was tugging at his shirt impatiently. Randall breathed a laugh.

"Ok, Ok Rosalyn! I'm going!"

"I'm gonna be late big brother!" Randall rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Rosalyn, I've told you billions of times, it's kindergarden! Your not going to be late!"

Rosalyn stopped, a scowl on her face. "Just because I'm three, don't mean that I don't listen!"

Randall sighed. Grammar. "Rosalyn, it's 'Doesn't mean I don't listen.' Not 'Don't'"

"I knows that!" Randall face-palmed with his free hand, his little sister clutching the other one.

They walked across Angela's house, just as she was walking outside.

"Oh! Randall, Rosalyn! Wait for me!" Randall's cheeks went a slight pink.

Rosalyn cocked her head to the side. "Big brother, why does your face go all pink?"

Randall shushed her, just in time to, Angela was at their side in a matter of seconds.

Angela seemed to only focused her attention to Rosalyn. Randall didn't know why girls were all over his sister. Probably just because she's a little kid. Their supposed to be cute, right? Eh.

Randall shook his head. He looked behind him where Rosalyn and Angela were. They just chatted away, talking about...girl things? He wasn't paying close attention.

"Oi! Bratscot!"_ Great. It's_ _Dalston_._ Will I ever get a break? _He even heard Rosalyn suppress a sigh, Randall quickly turned back and saw that his little sister was rolling her blue eyes. He smiled, '_Some kids maybe brats' _He thought, '_But not my baby sister!' _

Dalston then blocked everyone's path, and looked annoyed. More than usual. Angela and Rosalyn stopped right behind Randall.

"Yes, Dalston? What is it?" Dalston rolled his eyes.

"You haven't heard? A new kid moved here!" _Huh? New kid?_ Randall shook his head. _Hm. Someone would have told me by now... _

"Nope. Haven't heard. Is he our age?" Dalston thought for a moment.

"I think so...yeah, he is." Randall smirked.

"Is he going to our school?"

"I don't know! Probably!"

"What's his name?"

"I don't stalk him Bratscot!"

Randall laughed. "Ok, Ok, I'll stop the questions." He smirked. "For now, that's is." Randall walked right past Dalston, Angela and Rosalyn walking behind him. Dalston sighed. Might as well go with them.

Upon walking towards a small building, Rosalyn started dragging her brother towards it. The small building had various jungle gyms, monkey bars and other things. The actual building, however, looked small in the front, but it was actually pretty decent sized. It had a lot of rooms. Like, a play room, a nap room and a small kitchen for snacks.

Rosalyn and Randall approached the door, where a couple of kids were entering, and a teacher. The teacher smiled kindly.

"Hello Rosalyn! Hello Randall!"

"Hello Miss. Anna!" Rosalyn replied and started walking into the school. But Randall stopped her.

"Rosalyn! Where's my kiss good-bye?" Randall said, trying to look offended.

Rosalyn turned around and pecked her brothers cheek.

"Bye big brother!"

Randall waved at his sister with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

On the horizon they saw Kingsbrook Academy, and saw all the juniors, sophomores, and teachers. Nearing the entrance of the high school, Dalston stopped.

"_There he is!" _Dalson hissed, pointing to one of the many boys. Randall and Angela looked at him curiously.

He had brown hair, it was very curly, for he was starting an afro. The boy also had black eyes, the shape of simple dots. He was in between being thin and thick, but he was tall. His clothes were a simple light blue shirt and regular blue jeans.

Randall walked up to him, because the boy had no clue what he was doing. He was standing in front of a map; The teachers always put those up during the beginning of the year. He put his hand out in front of the boy, getting his attention.

"Hello! My name Randall Ascot! What's yours?" The boy looked pretty shy, but still politely replied.

"H-Hershel Layton... I'm new here..." Randall smiled.

The whole day they talked and hung out together. Before they realized it, school was over. Randall and Hershel walked out of the school building, and the red-head asked his new friend if he wanted to come over to his house.

"I promise I'll walk you home! Just for a little bit." Hershel sighed, then smiled.

"Fine, Randall." Randall felt a bit happy.

"Great! C'mon!"

About a couple of minutes of more walking, Randall turned to a small building. Hershel, looking very confused, followed. The red-head told him to stay for a minute. Hershel, being polite, did as he was told. Randall came out with a little crimson-haired girl attached to his hand.

"Hershel, this is my little sis Rosalyn! Rosalyn, this is Hershel!" They both waved at each other, both smiling wide.

"Big brother! We have to hurry! I have home-work!" Randall rolled his eyes.

"Rosalyn. What have I told you before? It's. Kindergarden! The home-work only takes a minute to do!" Rosalyn stuck her tounge out at him.

"For you it is! But not for _me!" _Randall gave up.

"Fine you win."

**Holy dang this chapter was sooo long! Anyways there is a part 2 to this...maybe...my hands hurt...R&R!**


End file.
